


420, Whatcha Smokin'?

by Purely_a_trashcan



Series: Learning the Ropes Series [9]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Marijuana, Multi, Shotgunning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 08:07:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21424948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purely_a_trashcan/pseuds/Purely_a_trashcan
Summary: little drabble i banged out.
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Jesse McCree/Genji Shimada, Jesse McCree/Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Jesse McCree/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Genji Shimada, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Series: Learning the Ropes Series [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1099980
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	420, Whatcha Smokin'?

The light from inside the house shone through the sliding glass doors, illuminating the patio that Genji and Jesse were smoking on. They sat on the cushy patio chairs, the armrests touching so they could be as close as possible. It was nearing Jack and Gabe's normal bedtime, so they were planning on going inside soon. 

"After we finish this, promise," Genji said as he passed the joint to Jesse, leaning over to give him a short kiss before Jesse could take a hit. Jesse kissed him back and gave Genji an easy-going grin. 

"Sure, baby. You know the guys don't care anymore."

"I know, but it's bedtime soon and I want the cuddles. Maybe after they're asleep, we'll come back out here." Genji matched his grin, leaning back into the padded back of the chair. 

The sliding doors behind them opened, making them turn around to see who had come outside. Jack shared a smile with both of them, pulling a chair in front of the pair before sitting down. "Pass me that when you're done, Jess?"

"Sure thing." Jesse smiled and took a quick hit, passing it to Jack. Jack took it with ease, bringing it to his lips. As he took in lungfuls of smoke, the glass door slid open again. 

Gabe set four mugs of tea on the little table between Jack and the boys before pulling a chair next to Jack. Gabe sat down heavily, melting into the chair. Jack nudged him after a moment, passing the joint to Gabriel. 

"It's so nice that y'all have relaxed on the weed. This is nice." Jesse said as he picked up a mug of tea from the table. "Thank you, Gabe."

Gabe took a long hit off the joint, eyes closing. "You're welcome, baby," he murmured, smoke seeping past his lips as he spoke. Genji's eyes flickered to Gabe's lips as the smoke rose into the air above him. 

"I'm horny," Genji declared, standing up. The other three men chuckled as Genji walked around the patio table and sat himself in Gabe's lap, plucking the joint from between Gabe's fingers. He took two small hits before passing it to Jesse while he was still holding the smoke in his lungs. Gabriel laced his fingers into Genji's hair, turning his head until Gabe could press their lips together. Genji exhaled the smoke into Gabriel's mouth, Gabriel inhaling with his eyes closed. 

"Mmm. I'm taking Genji inside. We'll be there when you two are ready to come in." Gabe grinned lazily, patting Genji's hip so he would stand up. 

Genji grinned and sprang up, grabbing Gabe's hand. "See you inside."

"Have fun, you two." Jack chuckled as Jesse passed him the joint. "We'll be inside in a few to watch and probably partake."

"Definitely partake," Jesse said with a grin, watching Jack take a hit. Genji and Gabe disappeared into the house. Jesse glanced at Jack, who was offering him the joint. Jesse took it and locked eyes with Jack as he took a hit. Jack sat back in his chair, legs spreading a little farther as he patted his thigh. 

"C'mere." 

Jesse stood on slightly shaky legs, moving to sit on one of Jack's thighs. Jack wrapped one arm around his middle, pulling him closer so he could press a kiss to Jesse's neck. Jesse leaned back against him, tilting his head to expose more of his neck. Jack chuckled a little, plucking the nearly finished joint from Jesse's fingers. He took one more hit off of it before stubbing it out in the ashtray next to his chair. Jesse turned to look at the older man, leaning forward to press their lips together. Jack exhaled the smoke into Jesse's mouth, letting him breathe it in before kissing him again. Jesse turned his body more towards Jack's, bringing a hand up to run through Jack's hair. He tugged lightly, pulling back with a grin. 

"Let's get upstairs." Jesse stood up quickly, grinning back at Jack when the older man popped his ass. 

"Yes, sir."


End file.
